


Love Me Like You Do

by kitkat0723



Series: The Sam files [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader have some Alone time at the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

You laid on your stomach in the bed you shared with Sam at the bunker. Behind you on the nightstand your iPod was docked and currently playing was one of your favorite songs, Love Me Like You Do. The boys made fun of you for your wide taste in music but you didn't care. You read through the book on witches Sam had given you for a birthday present a week before. Your feet were popped up and you pushed your glasses back up on your nose. You didn't notice that tall figure standing at the doorway watching you sway your hips and listening to your sing along. He wanted to groan as you moved from laying on your stomach, to your back. Your one leg draped across the other. You sighed as another song started to play. You loved Hozier and didn't care if the guys got sick of hearing you play the same five songs of his over and over. _'Never tame you demons, but always keep them on a leash,'_ Hozier sang out. Sam, still in the doorway, raised his eyebrows. He had never really listened to your music before. He shook his head and pushed off the door frame. Dean was out for the night, so you and him had the bunker all to yourselves.

"Hey," he said and you jumped up. "Whoa only me," he said with a smile. You shook your head and rolled over to turn the music down.

"What's up?" You asked him as he sat down. He pulled you over to him and after taking your face in his hands he kissed you deeply. "Mmm. What was that for?" You asked with a smile once he pulled back.

"Because I could. We have the bunker to ourselves. Did you know you're cute when you're reading?" he asked as he put his arm around you.

"I doubt that. I look like one of the nerds the hot jocks flirted with just to get their homework done, then pushed aside."

"You're beautiful. And I was the UBER nerd in all six high schools I went to," he said.

"Sam Winchester of the big muscles and big brain was an uber nerd? SHOCKING," you said then squealed when he squeezed your side. "Sam stop!" You yelled and roller over on the bed.

"Nope," he said with his big smile as he can at you again. You jumped up and ran for the door, but your small frame couldn't eat up the tile like his long legs. He soon had you in his arms, kicking and screaming playfully. He walked back to the bed and tossed you down, his big legs capturing and holding your body down on the bed as he leaned in to kiss you. He smiled as his lips and hands connected with yours.

He released the kiss, still holding your hands.

"Sam," you said and he grinned wickedly down at you, his legs still holding you down on the bed.

"What's the safe word?" he asked and he kissed you again before the word could leave your lips. You felt his erection through the fabric between the two of you. After kissing you breathless, he sat up again. "Well?" he asked again.

"Apples," you said. He shook his head.

"Nope, try again," he said. You sighed as his lips connected with the skin of your neck. He let his lips and tongue roam over your neck. He let your hands go, and sat up after leaving a red mark on your neck. You shook your head and tried to pretend to be mad at him.

"It was too, Apples," you said but couldn't fight the smile that tugged at your lips. "I know. I wanted to see if you would let me," he smiled and climbed off of you. You shook your head and took off your glasses, then curled up on his lap as he swung his legs off the bed.

"I want a beer and some fries," you told him and he shook his head.

"You eat like my brother," he teased as his arm came around your waist.

"Hey no one can survive on rabbit food alone," you told him with a laugh. He shook his head and stood up, you still in his arms.

"I'll take your out to eat, under ONE condition," he said his lips an inch from yours.

"What's that?" You asked as you hooked an arm around his neck.

"You wear the glasses," he smiled.

"Fine," you rolled your eyes dragging his mouth against yours. He sat you down and you grabbed your glasses. "Like I said, Jock to nerd," you said and laughed as he patted your ass on the way out of the bedroom.

"I'll show you jock later," he said as he closed the bedroom door.

 


End file.
